


After This Life I'll Find You In The Next

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Venom's time has come.Death is going to finally come for him in Outer Heaven.Just as he's letting go of his grip on the world, his silent sniper appears one last time.





	After This Life I'll Find You In The Next

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my own take on V's death and give it some VQuiet feels of course.  
> [Wasn't 100% sure on whether this should be T or M so I went with M just in case.]

With his body slumped against the wall, Venom took in a painful deep breath and closed his eyes, his eye patch long gone by now. He was quite certain at least one of his ribs was broken and he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. His metal arm applied pressure to his side to halt the blood loss from there as well. Whether the wound was caused by a knife or a gunshot or worse, he wasn't sure anymore. 

He could barely keep his eyes open anymore without the room, currently on fire and slowly crumbling around him, spinning in all sorts of directions. Most of his equipment and clothes were ruined and burned by the rocket Solid Snake had launched at him and he knew there was nothing left for him to do but die here.

He did his duty.

He fulfilled his role as Big Boss until the very end.

This was it for him.

Venom wiped his cheek with the back of his flesh hand to rid it of the blood and opened his eyes to see it wasn't only the red liquid he's seen countless times in life. It was also clear and that’s when he realized that at some point he had started to cry. Closing his eyes again, he wasn't really surprised by the tears. Every day he fought fearlessly and wasn't scared of death. He knew his body and mind would do everything they could to keep him alive and make it through the situation.

But this time was different.

There was no getting out of here alive.

Now with the reality that death was truly about to come for him at any moment now, he was scared.

Big Boss was scared of death.

Well, this version of Big Boss anyway.

The true Big Boss had made his escape long ago and left Venom to finish the job. Venom wondered to himself if whenever the real boss died if he'd shed any sort of tears.

Probably not.

The flames around Venom were getting closer and he could hear the blaring alarm above him that the base would be obliterated very, very soon. The base he had commanded over these past few years, building it up for his boss.

Isn't it sort of ironic that a man who had spent so much time building up an entire military force of men, women, and companions would die completely alone?

Sweat now excessively dripping down his forehead, Venom let out a bitter laugh at that realization.

_I suppose it's for the best. I hope_ _everyone else has gotten out. No need to take all of them down with me too. Even Solid Snake..._

Venom started to slide down against his wounded side and the pain jolted him back upright. He gritted his teeth and more tears leaked from his tightly shut eyes. He bit back a sob and his breathing turned heavy.

_Just come for me already. Just let me finally die._

He tilted his head back against the wall and let out a harsh sigh, trying to do breathing exercises to ignore the pain. 

He could feel his mind fading and he figured it was finally happening.

He was going to pass on.

Venom's breathing relaxed and his shoulders went slack. It was time to let go and accept it. 

He was all prepared until he felt a hand gently place itself upon his cheek.

Slowly opening his eyes again, he saw the only person he ever truly loved appear before him.

She hadn't aged a day.

Her usual beautiful smile was on her face and it was directed at him. He returned it with his own small smile.

As much as he wanted to believe it in this moment, there was no way she was actually here. 

It had been confirmed sometime after she left him in that sandstorm that day that Quiet had died in the Afghanistan desert. 

Venom didn't know if she was actually here as some sort of spirit or if it was his hallucinations again. The hallucinations had been acting up more and more as he got older but he worked through them with weird medication Ocelot had set him up with.

Right now though, he didn't care if she was some sort of spirit or not.

She was here.

"Hey, you." He rasped out to her, his throat incredibly dry.

Quiet let out a light laugh and he attempted to laugh as well but his broken rib cut him short. He lurched forward, wincing and tightened the pressure onto his side. Looking back up at Quiet, he tried to keep it together.

"So, you finally found me, huh?" He spoke to her again, knowing she probably wouldn't answer him. Proving him correct, Quiet, remaining silent as she always did, crouched down in front of him and ran a hand through his now grey hair. 

It brought Venom back to their short time together and the touch of her hand in his hair only brought forth more tears. He breathed in deeply through his nose and leaned into her familiar touch. 

It was a small touch of intimacy the two used to share back in '84. While he'd rest, whether it was in the ACC, out in the field or in the privacy of his quarters, Quiet would run her hand through his hair, more than likely accompanied by light humming from her as well. It would soothe him and help with keeping the demons he kept deep inside at bay. Venom had found himself slowly falling in love with his silent sniper day by day through this act, on top of all the other experiences they had gone through together. 

But before either of them could ever truly portray their feelings to each other, she was gone.

Not a single day had gone by without Venom thinking of her and he had spent weeks trying to find her before the report came back when a team of Diamond Dogs found her lifeless body. 

All Venom remembered from that day was blacking out after being given the report and then coming to with the furniture in his quarters destroyed and Ocelot, along with some Dogs, trying to hold him down. No one talked about that incident afterwards and the furniture was quietly replaced by the next day.

Coming back to the present and out of the past, Venom gazed up her, his vision only getting worse as the seconds passed. His breathing was getting feeble and he could slightly make out the pain in her eyes. 

Any time now.

This whole base was going to blow.

Quiet got closer to him, her face only inches from his.

Reaching only a little bit higher, she placed her lips upon his sweat, blood, and grime covered forehead.

A feeling of peace washed over him at her light kiss and his eyes were slowly closing now. It was getting harder and harder to keep them open. Breathing slowly through his mouth, he tried to keep his eyes on her as much as he could. She was looking at him again, a smile on her face but the pain in her eyes was still there. 

Darkness started to fill his vision and his mind was going blank. As he slowly felt himself lose consciousness, he heard her.

Actually heard her.

"It's okay. You're with me now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have plans for an additional chapter that should be up soon~  
> [MGS Tumblr is PudgyVenomSnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
